


Guess Who

by Another_Starlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Hinata being a sleepy small bean, Kisses, M/M, Tendou is a real dork, Tickling, and a bit cuddling, ticklish hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Just an unbearably fluffy and cheesy morning in Tendous and Hinatas apartment. Yes that’s the whole description.Warnings: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Haikyuu!! fanfiction. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Word count: 2125

“I’m baaack~”, sung Tendou as he strolled into his apartment, grocery bags hanging down from his long arms as he shut the door behind him.

“Where’s my little favorite monster?”, he called cheerfully while putting the bags down to remove his scarf. He hung it together with his jacket up before walking further into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend.

“You’re the only monster here!”

The tall teen chuckled at the somewhat sleepy sounding yell that came from the living room. He went other there only to grin at the picture he found there in front of him.

His little lover was laying on his stomach, sprawled out on the couch and wearing only shorts and a very good-looking purple sweater, -wait, that was his sweater!, - with a fluffy blanket dropped over him that only covered his feet. Hinatas skinny but also muscled and to Tendou very seductive legs were shown and also a stripe of his stomach and back, where the sweater had ridden up a bit. His face was pressed into the couch cushion under him and one arm dangled over the arm rest. The boys other arm was positioned under him, pressed between his small body and the couch and to any normal person that would look very uncomfortable but Tendou had learned quickly in the four months he and Shoyo had been together that the little crow could and did sleep in the funniest positions. One movie night he had woken up only to find the boy sleeping on the ground with only his legs on the couch (he must have fallen down and just went back to sleep) and Tendous back had hurt only from looking at him but Hinata wasn’t in pain the next morning so Tendou just counted it as one of his lovers many quirks that he secretly adored and loved.

When looking more closely it seemed that the morning light that fell from the window into the room let Hinatas pale skin glow and Tendou could feel the urge to touch it. He smiled to himself at the thought before making his way over to the half-awakened teen who seemed to be close to drift off into dreamland in any second.

“Hey you sleepy head. You don’t want to eat breakfast that your awesome lover is planning to make for you?”, sung the tall boy with teasing affection as he walked over and put a large hand on the orange curls before gently combing his long fingers through the surprisingly soft hair.

“Wakey waky Sho-chan.”

“Hmpfm…”, was all he got as an answer.

Tendou chuckled at this before a grin spread over his features when his boyfriend leaned his head against his palm like a puppy. He smiled before starting to lightly caress Hinatas cheek and gently rub with his thumb over his lovers delicate cheekbone. Hinata leaned closer, eyes now fully closed and a small smile on his pink lips.

“Seems like the little monster doesn’t want to get up yet.” stated the teen with a small laugh as he continued petting Hinatas head.

“I’m not a monster…” came the sleepy protest and the smaller teen yawned widely before changing positions. He was now laying on his back, half lidded eyes sleepily glancing from under long leashes up at Tendou.

“Oh you’re not?” asked the red head teasingly before he stood up and lifted Hinata up like he weighed nothing, -to him his lover was a light weigh anyway-, before he sat down and placed the drowsy boy on his lap. Hinata instinctively buried his face against his neck, small puffs of his breath tickling his neck.

Tendou smiled and hugged his small boyfriend closer, one large hand petting the orange curls while the other gently stroke over Hinatas small back.

When his hand wandered upwards he fluttered his fingertips between Hinatas shoulder blades, the smaller teen shivering under the touch, a small protesting whine escaping as the tingling feeling crawled over his back and he pressed himself closer against Satoris chest. The older boy smirked knowingly before he let his hand slowly wander down and Hinatas body started to relax against him again. He began to caress Hinatas back, successfully lulling the boy into a false sense of security before both of his hands were positioned at Hinatas sides.

Hinata who had his eyes closed and sunk further into the warmth of his lovers embrace didn’t notice the devious gleam in his boyfriends eyes with which he looked down on him as if he was his prey.  
He let himself being carried into a deeper state of sleepiness by the gently and carrying touch from his lover, completely vulnerable right now.

Tendou grinned when Hinata made it even easier for him and hugged him back, trapping his own hands between the couch and Tendou himself. The tall red heads grin widened at this. He only needed to lean back and Hinata would be unable to move his arms to defend himself against the attack he had planned. Without any warning he slipped his hands under the sweater Hinatas was wearing and fluttered his fingers up and down his lover sides.

Hinata immediately broke out into a wave of high-pitched giggles. He pressed his head against Tendous chest and whined in protest while laughter poured out of him.

“Satoriii- nohohoo!” giggled the smaller boy his mind still clouded from sleep, rocking back and forth on the taller teens lap, laughter kicking up a notch when fingers dug into his underarms scratching at the sensitive skin of his armpits.

“No? But you like laughing don’t you?” asked Tendou with a wide grin on his face as he looked at Hinatas laughing face. The smaller teens nose was crinkled up cutely whenever he laughter while being tickled and his eyes always twinkled with this cute childish glint in them.

“Noahahat like thihiis you dodork AHAHA NOO-” cackled Hinata before he shirked loudly as Tendou dug his fingers between his ribs, scratching between the sensitive bones, letting his fingers dance up and down as if he was playing a piano.

“Not like this?”, asked the red head and tilted his head to the side as if he was confused by his lovers words but never stopped tickling him.

“Do I maybe tickle you in the wrong way. Is it that Sho-chan?”, he asked teasingly before bending forward. Hinata shrieked and giggled in panic in angst from falling backwards and hugged the taller boy tightly but Tendou had securely wrapped his arms around him so he wouldn’t fall off anyway. He then placed the smaller teen with his back on the couch and hovered over him, pinning him down.

Hinata gulped now being able to see the creepy grin on his lovers face but he couldn’t help the giggles from coming out because he knew exactly just by seeing the mischievous gleam in Tendous eyes what would happen next.

“Hmm, if I’m not able to tickle you in the right way than I maybe should ask a good friend of mine for help.” said the red head, the corner of his lips tugging upwards as he saw Hinata already hysterical giggling before he had even done anything.

“I know that friend for a long time now. Even Wakatoshi knows him but they both don’t like each other that much… But I think you and him could be veeery good friends Sho-chan.” continued Tendou grinning more.

“What do you think Sho-chan? Guess who’s my dear friend?”

"Nohohooo!” giggled Hinata and shook his head, the smile on his face filling Tendou with happiness being able to make his lover laugh like this.

“No? That’s pretty rude Sho-chan!” chided the red head playfully before bending down until his mouth was close to Hinatas ear.

“But don’t worry you will get to know him anyways. Please say hello to the Tickle Monster.” whispered Tendou before he grabbed Hinatas wrists in one big hand and pinned them over his head. He then pulled at the sweater until he had his lovers upper body fully exposed under him and grinned down at Hinata who was still smiling widely, excitement sparking in his eyes, the completely opposite of the sleepy and calm Hinata from a few moments ago.

“Let the Tickle Monster take a look at your ribs and see if you really have all of them hmm?”, asked Tendou before positioning his pointer finger at Shoyos lowest rib.

“Lets see~ Here we have ooone~” he teased and tapped at said rib once.

“Ahh and here seems to be number twoo~” he continued and counted all of Hinatas ribs like this. Hinata couldn’t help twitching and the higher the fingers wandered. It was so unfair that his boyfriend had to be such a skilled tickler and his teasing was the worst, always leaving Hinata blushing and laughing more. When Tendou was about to reach his highest rib just under his armpit which was also one of his worst spots, Tendou stopped, saying he had lost count.

“Hmm seems like I have to start all over again.” he said with fake disappointment dripping from his voice and winked at Hinata who’s face was all red already from laughing so much.

“Nohoho noahat agaiiin!” protested Hinata, the teasing of his lover driving him crazy and he twitched when Tendou lifted his hand, ready for a new round but then placed it on Hinatas tummy instead.

“You’re such a spoil sport Shoyo. Good for you that the Tickle Monster knows a lot more spots to get to hear your adorable laughter.” said Tendou and let his fingers curl slowly and laughed himself when he felt the muscles twitch under his touch and how the smaller teen tried to suck his stomach in.

“Ohhh what’s this?” asked Tendou in played surprise and circled Hinatas belly button. The orange haired teen who had started to calm down a bit tensed at the words and a surprised squeak filled the air when the finger dipped into his belly button.

“NOHOHOHO NOT HEHEHEHER!” screeched the boy and squirmed like mad, loud childish laughter filling the whole apartment.

“Now that’s what I call a good reaction.” chuckled Tendou as he wiggled his finger a bit more around in Hinatas belly button making the smaller teen buck under him.

He stopped after a few moments, seeing that Hinatas face started to get red from laughing so much and let the other boy calm down again.

He then grabbed his boyfriends wrists with both hands and placed them next to his head before he bent down.

“You know after tickling you so much the Tickle Monster is getting pretty hungry. What do you say Sho-chan? Would you let eat him a bit?” whispered Tendou and blew at his lovers ear teasingly. The latter twitched, caught in another giggle fit as he rapidly shook his head.

“No? You won’t let him eat? Wow you are such a meani Sho-chan, not wanting to give our dear guest something for breakfast when he’s hungry. But I must disappoint you Shoyo, the Tickle Monster won’t accept a no.” With that he let out a playful grown before starting to gently nibble and bite at Hinatas neck.

The smaller teen was in stitches now, his neck being one of his biggest weak spots and he could feel the tears gather in the corners of his eyes from laughing so much. Tendou continued growling playfully and nibbled at his neck, enjoying hearing Hinatas cute laugh.

“Satoriii ahahah I cahahahn’t plehahahase!” managed the brown eyed boy to bring out between his squeaky laughter before another shriek could be heard and he widely kicked his legs, screaming in laughter when Tendou found that sensitive spot right under his ear and blew a fat raspberry right there.

“NOHOHOHOO NOO RASPERRIES PLEAHAHAHSE AHAHHA!”, pleaded Hinata and tried to scrunch his shoulders up in an attempt to protect his neck from the horrible tickling raspberries and little kisses his lover has started to place all over his skin.

After a few more torturous minutes in which Hinata thought he would die laughing, the tickles slowed down until they stopped completely. Hinata could only lay there panting, his eyes closed as he tried to get his breath back under control. When he opened his eyes he looked right into the grinning face of his boyfriend who had sat up and now sat next to him.

“Breakfast?” asked the red head and hold his hand out for his lover.

Hinata smiled at him, still a bit out of breath but took his hand anyway and let himself be pulled up.

“Breakfast.” he answered and together they walked into the kitchen, ready for the day to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you liked the story :)


End file.
